Lady Keli/Dialogue
Before and during the Prince Ali Rescue quest * Player: Are you the famous Lady Keli? * Player: Leader of the toughest gang of mercenary killers around? * Lady Keli: I am Keli, you have heard of me then ** Heard of you? you are famous in Runescape! *** Player: The great Lady Keli, of course I have heard of you *** Player: You are famous in Runescape! *** Lady Keli: Thats very kind of you to say. Reputation are not easily earnt *** Lady Keli: I have managed to succeed where many fail **** I think Katrine is still tougher ***** Player: I think Katrine is still tougher ***** Lady Keli: Well you can think that all you like ***** Lady Keli: I know those blackarm cowards dare not leave the city ***** Lady Keli: Out here, I am toughest. You can tell them that! ***** Lady Keli: Now get out of my sight, before I call my guards **** What is your latest plan then? ***** Player: What is your latest plan then? ***** Player: Of course you need not go into specific details ***** Lady Keli: Well, I can tell you, I have a valuable prisoner here in my cells ***** Lady Keli: I can expect a high reward to be paid very soon for this guy ***** Lady Keli: I can't tell you who he is, but he is a lot colder now ****** Ah, I see. You must have been very skilful ******* Player: You must have been very skilful ******* Lady Keli: Yes, I did most of the work, we had to grab the Pr... ******* Lady Keli: er, we had to grab him under cover of ten of his bodyguards ******* Lady Keli: It was a stronke of genius ******** Are you sure they will pay? ********* (See below for dialogue) ******** Can you be sure they will not try to get him out? ********* (See below for dialogue) ******** I should not disturb someone as tough as you ********* (See below for dialogue) ****** Thats great, are you sure they will pay? ******* Player: Are you sure they will pay? ******* Lady Keli: They will pay, or we will cut his hair off and send it to them ******* Lady Keli: Don't you think that something tougher, maybe cut his finger off? ******* Lady Keli: Thats a good idea. I could use talented people like you ******* Lady Keli: I may call on you if I need work doing ****** Can you be sure they will not try to get him out? ******* Player: Can you be sure they will not try to get him out? ******* Lady Keli: There is no way to release him ******* Lady Keli: The only key to the door is on a chain around my neck ******* Lady Keli: And the locksmith who made the lock, ******* Lady Keli: died suddenly when he had finished ******* Lady Keli: There is not another key like this in the world ******** Could I see the key please ********* Player: Could I see the key please, just for a moment ********* Player: It would be something I can tell my grandchildren ********* Player: When you are even more famous than you are now ********* Lady Keli: As you put it that way, I am sure you can see it ********* Lady Keli: You cannot steal the key, it is on an Adamantite chain ********* Lady Keli: I cannot see the harm ********* (Keli shows you a small key on a stronglooking chain) ********* (If there is soft clay in the players inventory, the number of current keyprints inside the players inventory or bank is irrelevant) ********** Could I touch the key for a moment please *********** Player: Could I touch the key for a moment please *********** Lady Keli: Only for a moment then *********** (You put a piece of your soft clay in your hand) *********** (As you touch the key, you take an imprint of it) *********** (A keyprint is placed in the players inventory) *********** Player: Thankyou so much, you are too kind, o great Keli *********** Lady Keli: There, run along now, I am very busy ************ (Dialogue ends) ********** I should not disturb someone as tough as you *********** (See dialogue below) ********* (If there is no soft clay in the player inventory) ********** Lady Keli: There, run along now, I am very busy *********** (Dialogue ends) ******** That is a good way to keep secrets ********* Player: That is a good way to keep secrets ********* Lady Keli: It is the best way I know ********* Lady Keli: Dead men tell no tales ********* Player: I am glad I know none of your secrets, Keli ******** I should not disturb someone as tough as you ********* (See dialogue below) ****** I should not disturb someone as tough as you ******* (See dialogue below) **** You must have trained a lot for this work ***** Player: You must have trained a lot for this work ***** Lady Keli: I have used a sword since I was a small girl ***** Lady Keli: stabbed three people before I was 6 years old **** I should not disturb someone as tough as you ***** Player: I should not disturb someone as tough as you ***** Lady Keli: I need to do a lot of work, goodbye ***** Lady Keli: When you get a little tougher, maybe I will give you a job ** I have heard a little, but I think Katrine is tougher *** Player: I think Katrine is still tougher *** (See dialogue above) ** I have heard rumours that you kill people *** Player: T'''heres always someone ready to spread rumours *** '''Lady Keli: I heard a rumour the other day, that some men are wearing skirts *** Lady Keli: If one of my men wore a skirt, he would wish he hadn't **** I think Katrine is still tougher ***** (See dialogue above) **** What is your latest plan then? ***** (See dialogue above) **** You must have trained a lot for this work ***** (See dialogue above) **** I should not disturb someone as tough as you ***** (See dialogue above) ** No I have never really heard of you *** Player: No I have never really heard of you **** Lady Keli: You must be new to this land then **** Lady Keli: EVERYONE knows of Lady Keli and her prowess with the sword ***** No, still doesn't ring a bell ****** Player: No, your name still doesn't ring a bell ****** Lady Keli: Well, you know of me now ****** Lady Keli: I will ring your bell if you do not show respect ******* I do not show respect to killers and hoodlums ******** Player: I do not show respect to killers and hoodlums ******** Lady Keli: You should, you really should ******** Lady Keli: I am wealthy enough to place a bounty on your head ******** Lady Keli: Or just remove your head myself ******** Lady Keli: Now go, I am busy, too busy to fight a would-be hoodlum ******* You must have trained a lot for this work ******** (See dialogue above) ******* I should not disturb someone as tough as you, great Lady ******** (See dialogue above) *****Yes, of course I have heard of you ******(See above dialogue) *****You must have trained a lot for this work ******(See dialogue above) *****I should not disturb someone as tough as you ******(See dialogue above) Tying up Lady Keli * Using rope on Lady Keli produces the following system message being displayed ** (You overpower Keli, tie her up, and put her in a cupboard) After rescuing the prince * Lady Keli: You tricked me, and tied me up * Lady Keli: You should not stay here if you want to remain alive * Lady Keli: Guards! Guards! Kill this stranger * (No NPC draws aggro) Category:Quest dialogues Category:Prince Ali Rescue